Relaxation
by KainLovesSGA
Summary: After Steve and Danny arrive home after a long day at work, the find someone waiting for them. WARNING! This is slash (male/male) and it will containt bondage. Don't like? Then don't read!
1. Chapter 1

This is the second fanfic I have written, but the first for H50-verse. This fanfic contains slash between Danny, Steve and an OMC. Danny and Steve is in an established relationship.

This story has been beta'd by BlueEyes444. Thank you SO much for the help!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, H50 doesn't belong to me.

**Relaxation**

It had been a long day for the team. Hell, it had been a long week for them. They had gotten a very tough case in the beginning of the week and had worked some long days most of the week. When they finally solved the case, they had to finish the paperwork before they could go home and relax. Steve was so tired that he let Danny drive them home without protest.

**H50**

"Go up to bed, Danny. I'll be right up."

Danny only nodded before slowly walking up the stairs to his and Steve's bedroom. Steve went to the kitchen for a glas of water.

He looked out through the kitchen window as he slowly drank the water. His thoughts slipped back to the case without his meaning.

He shook his head to clear it, the case was over so no use thinking about it, then he put the glas in the sink, made sure that everything was looked downstairs, started the alarm and then hurried up the stairs.

When he reached the top of the stairs, he felt his phone vibrate. He picked it out of his pocket and saw that it was a message from Chin saying that he would like to take the next couple of days of if nothing urgent came up. Steve sent a quick reply that it was okay and that he and Danny probably would do the same. He also asked Chin to let Kono know before pressing send and then putting his phone back in his pocket just as he reached the bedroom.

"Chin..." Steve didn't get any further until he caught sight of Danny. Danny was standing before a tall, well-built masked man with his hands behind his back and a knife against his throat.

To Be Continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! This chapter contains male/male/male smut. Not your thing? Then don't read! Will also contain bondage, dub-con, OOC and the masked man (AKA "Creepy stranger":)). **

This story has been beta'd by BlueEyes444. Thank you SO much for the help!

**Disclaimer**: Sadly, H50 doesn't belong to me.

_****__Italics_ **= Steve's thoughts**

_*text* _= Danny's thoughts

_**Bold+Italics **_= The masked man's thoughts

**Relaxation Chapter 2**

Steve stared in surprise at the masked man before slowly raising his hands. He quickly looked Danny over to see if he was injured, but to Steve's relief, Danny was unharmed.

Focusing back on the masked man, Steve noticed that he was dressed completely in black and that he was smiling. Actually, it was more like a leer.

"Get undressed.**" **The masked man's voice was deep and sounded slightly husky.

Steve just stared at the man. Surely he didn't mean...

"Hurry up!" When Steve still didn't react, the masked man pressed the knife harder against Danny's throat. It wasn't enough to pierce the skin but Steve got the message and began to undress quickly.

Steve hesitated when he got to his underwear but after a glance at the masked man, Steve took a deep breath and pushed them down before stepping away from his clothes at a gesture from the masked man.

Steve was now standing completely naked before Danny and the masked man. He flushed when he realized that his cock was half-hard. His blush deepened when the masked man let his eyes slowly travel over Steve's body, pausing at Steve's cock before moving on upwards.

"Nice. Now, lay down in the middle of the bed, on your back."

Steve slowly made his way over to the bed, looking for an opportunity to surprise the masked man and disarm him, but the man made sure to stay out of his reach and to keep Danny between them.

After Steve had laid down on the bed, the masked man threw something at him. Steve picked up the items. They looked like mittens, but without the thumbs, and were made of soft, black leather. On one of the mittens a chain was attached and on the other mitten there was a loop, making it possible to link the them together. At the wrists of the mittens there was lockable buckles, making it impossible for the wearer to remove the mittens on his own. _This can't be good, _Steve thought.

"Put them on and then I want you to hold out your arms."

Steve put on the mittens as he tried to figure a way out of this. When he looked up from the mittens, he gasped at what he saw. The masked man was holding what looked like a ring with two leather straps connected to it and was trying to put it in Danny's mouth. _It's a gag, _Steve realized. Danny was trying to keep his head turned away, but that only led to the knife being pressed against his throat, so Danny gave up after a while and let the masked man put the ring in his mouth. The masked man made sure that the ring fit before fastening it behind Danny's head.

"There, that wasn't so terrible was it?" Danny's reply was a mumble that sounded a lot like "screw you". The masked man laughed before pushing Danny closer to the bed.

"Didn't I tell you to hold out your arms?"

Steve slowly raised his hands so that he was holding them out before him. Suddenly the masked man pushed Danny down on the bed so that Danny ended up sprawled over Steve. Danny cursed behind the gag and the masked man used Steve's surprise to quickly buckle the mittens. Then he pulled Steve's arms above his head, pulled the chain on the mitten through the slats in the headboard before locking the two mittens together with a small padlock.

"What..." Before Steve could say anything else, the man had used the opportunity of Steve's open mouth to swiftly push a ball gag into Steve's mouth. The masked man fastened the gag behind Steve's head before climbing off the bed, pulling Danny back up with him. After placing a chair next to the bed, he pushed Danny down in it.

"Stay in the chair or I'll make sure that you regret moving from it."

Then the masked man walked over to the bedroom door, closed it and grabbed a bag which had been behind the door. Moving back to the bed he picked a couple of leather straps with small D-links on them from the bag and placed them on the bed. He dumped the bag beside the bed before climbing onto the bed and settling between Steve's legs.

He grabbed one of the leather straps and attached it around Steve's thigh. Then he attached a shorter strap around Steve's ankle. Placing a hand under Steve's knee, the masked man raised his leg. Steve's leg was now bent at the knee with his foot flat on the bed. Using a short chain, with snap links in both ends, the masked man linked the leather straps together. He made sure that everything was well fitted before repeating the procedure with Steve's other leg before leaning back and looking at Steve. Steve's legs was drawn up and spread.

Steve was flushed, panting slightly and his cock was hard, framed by Steve's legs.

_Stop staring at me bastard. _Steve turned his head towards Danny to avoid having to look at the other man. Looking at Danny, Steve saw that he wasn't unaffected by what was happening either. Danny was blushing like mad and when Steve glanced at Danny's crotch, he saw that Danny was also hard. When Steve suddenly saw Danny's eyes widening as Danny looked at the masked man, Steve turned his attention back.

The masked man had leaned forward until he was flushed with Steve's cock, using his arms to support him. Looking up at Steve**,** he smiled before leaning closer until he could stretch out his tongue and slowly, oh so very slowly, lick Steve's cock from the base and up to the tip. Steve moaned and tried to raise his hips subconsciously, but he couldn't raise his hips high enough to stay in contact with the tongue because of the way he was tied.

The masked man pulled back and picked up one of the last leather straps. Grabbing Steve's cock in his big, calloused hand he stroked it a couple of times before wrapping the leather strap around the base of Steve's cock and around his balls. Steve tried to pull away when he realized what he was planing to do, but the masked man stopped him by giving his cock a hard squeeze. When the masked man pulled his hands away, Steve's cock was leaking pre-cum and was beginning to turn a light shade of red. As a finishing touch the masked man placed a pillow bellow Steve's lower back.

The masked man climbed of the bed once again and stood next to Danny.

"Beautiful, don't you think?" Danny moaned deep in his throat as he nodded. _*Yes! He's so fucking beautiful, always are.*_

The masked man pulled Danny to his feet and moved him over so that he could press himself against Danny's back. One of the man's hands was splayed across Danny's chest, stroking lightly at Danny's nipples, and the other hand was stroking Danny's cock through his pants. _*Fuck, this feels soo good!*_

Slowly the masked man began to unbutton Danny's shirt and when he finished with the buttons he unbuckled Danny's pants before turning Danny so that Danny was facing him. _So__ that's what he used__**,**_Steve thought to himself as he saw that a pair of leather cuffs were wrapped around Danny's wrists and linked together with a short chain. Steve had been wondering what the masked man had used to tie Danny up with, since Steve knew that if it had been a pair of handcuffs Danny would have been able to get loose**.**

The masked man pulled down Danny's pants and underwear, and after Danny had stepped out of them the masked man turned Danny back around. Danny still had his shirt on and the lower part of the right side of the shirt was laying over Danny's cock, getting stained by the pre-cum leaking from Danny's cock. Steve noticed that Danny's cock was tied up just like his when the masked man helped Danny climb onto the bed. The masked man pushed Danny forward until Danny was sitting between Steve's legs. When the masked man was satisfied with Danny's position he sat down in the chair.

"I want you to suck him, but you're not allowed to make him come."

Danny hesitated for a moment before nodding. He leaned forward but before he could reach Steve's cock he toppled over, ending up laying on Steve's crotch and stomach. Steve hissed at the pressure on his cock and Danny groaned at his failure._*This was harder than I thought.*_

Laughing at Steve's and Danny's faces, the masked man picked up his bag and rooted around in it until he found what he was looking for. He pulled out a chain with a pair of handcuffs in one end and a leather cuff in the other. He quickly attached the handcuffs to the bed and then wrapped the leather cuff around Danny's ankle. He pulled Danny off Steve and then he released the leather cuff around one of Danny's wrists. After moving Danny's arms in front of him he reattached the cuff around Danny's wrist. Then he sat back down in the chair and motioned for Danny to continue.

Danny eagerly did as told. _*Finally!*_, Danny moaned when he leaned forward once again, using his arms to brace himself. As the masked man looked on, slowly stroking his own cock, Danny went down on Steve's cock. Both Steve and Danny moaned at the feeling. As Danny slowly began to suck on Steve's cock, he looked up and met Steve's gaze. Holding Steve's gaze Danny quickened his pace and soon Steve was moaning continuously as he made small thrusting motions, begging for more.

The masked man let this continue for a couple of minutes before climbing onto the bed and settling behind Danny. Wrapping an arm around Danny's chest, the masked man pulled Danny away from Steve's cock. Both Steve and Danny mumbled a protest through their gags, but the masked man ignored them. Instead he started stroking Danny's cock with one hand and his other hand played with Danny's nipples. Danny closed his eyes with a moan and pushed himself back against the masked man. _Danny loves when I play with his nipples, so he's gotta love that. Wait, is he...? Yes, he is!_

Suddenly the masked man pinched the nipple he was currently playing with. Danny's eyes flew open as he gasped in surprise. Then he made a low, keening sound and arched his back, pushing his chest against the masked man's hand.

"You liked that, huh?" Danny's only answer was a deep, shuddering moan. "Then I have something that you'll like**.**"

The masked man once again grabbed the bag. He rummaged around until he found what he wanted. He placed the items on the bed, making sure that Danny couldn't see what it was. Then he played some more with Danny's nipples before reaching for the items. Holding them in his palm he showed them to Danny, who gasped when he saw what it was. _*A pair of nipple clamps! And there are weights one them! Fuck, they are gonna feel soo good...* _

"Do you want them?" Danny moaned and nodded. The masked man rubbed one of Danny's nipples before attaching one of the nipple clamps. When the clamp closed around Danny's nipple, he closed his eyes and let himself just feel. _*Fuck, feels just as good as I thought, maybe even better. Just enough pain to be pleasurable*_

Danny was just about to grab his cock when the masked man grabbed the chain between the cuffs and pulled Danny's hands away from his cock. Danny made a wailing sound and looked pleadingly over his shoulder at the masked man.

"You're not allowed to come yet since I'm not done with you yet." The masked man looked at Steve. "I don't think your boyfriend wants you to come yet either," he said and turned Danny's head so that he was looking at Steve.

Steve was panting and making small moans behind the gag, his pupils were so dilated that his eyes looked black and his cock was leaking profusely. _Please do something! I can't wait much longer!_

"I think he doesn't want you to come before he is balls-deep inside you, isn't that right boy?" Steve shuddered and moaned loudly at the tought, which the masked man took as a yes. The masked man smirked before continuing.

"But I don't want either of you to come yet. First I'm going to finish with Danny." He flicked the clamp that was already attached to Danny, making Danny gasp. "Then I'm going to prep him while he's prepping you Steve**.**" Both Steve and Danny cast a surprised look at the masked man who just shrugged.

"What can I say? That ass of yours just looks inviting like that." He reached out and let his hand slide over Steve's ass, making Steve moan and push into the touch as much as possible.

"So do you like my plan?" Both Steve and Danny quickly nodded. The masked man proceeded to attach the second clamp.

"Hold out your hands,**"** the masked man released his grip on the chain between Danny's cuffs and grabbed a bottle of lube which he had placed on the bed earlier. When Danny saw the lube he shook his head and a mumble of "no" escaped past the gag.

"You don't want to prep him?"

"No wih tat," was Danny's mumbled answer.

"Then what do you want to use?" In answer Danny stretched out his tongue.

_Oh god, he wants to rim me!_ The thought made Steve moan deeply.

"That's a good idea, boy, but you'll have to prep him a little as well or I won't fit, understood?" Danny nodded. "Ok, get to it and let me know when you need lube."

Danny moved around until he found a comfortable position. Then he slowly lowered himself onto his elbows. Danny was now able to reach Steve's ass with his hands and his own was up in the air, easily accessible for the masked man. Danny grabbed each of Steve's checks in a steady grip and pulled them apart, revealing Steve's puckered opening. As Danny watched, it clenched before relaxing. _*Anxious for me to get started Steve?* _With one last look up at Steve, Danny leaned in and slowly licked over Steve's opening and up to the base of Steve's cock. Steve shuddered and a keening sound escaped past the gag.

The masked moaned at the sight of Danny rimming Steve. He palmed his own cock through his pants. _**Fuck, I gotta get this show moving before I come in my pants like a teenager.**_

He opened the lube and spread a liberal amount of it on his right hand. Dropping the lube on the bed he turned his attentions to Danny's ass. Using his left hand to spread Danny's checks he slowly pushed a lubed finger into Danny's tight opening. Danny moaned and pushed back against the finger and Steve was staring intently at the show before him. _Danny is on his knees, chained to the bed and rimming me while getting prepped to take my cock up his ass. _Steve unconsciously tried to pull his arms down so that he would be able to touch Danny. He groaned and cursed behind the gag when the chain connecting the mittens pulled short. The masked man chuckled when he saw this, earning himself a glare from Steve.

"Just lay back, relax and enjoy the show." As if to emphasize what the masked man had said, Danny gave a quick lick to Steve's balls. Steve shuddered before relaxing as Danny continued with the rimming.

The masked man now added a second finger and Danny decided that he couldn't wait much longer. He paused what he was doing and looked over his shoulder at the masked man,

"You want the lube now?" Danny nodded before continuing with the rimming. The masked man grabbed the lube. "On his ass or on your fingers?" Danny lifted his right hand and the masked man coated two of Danny's fingers with lube. "That should be enough, since he's so relaxed, but let me know if you need more."

Danny slowly inserted one of his fingers into Steve's opening. Steve moaned when Danny added the second finger.

"Is he loose enough, boy?" Danny glanced up at Steve's face before looking over his shoulder and nodding. _*I know that he likes a little pain when he's on the receiving end and he's just l__**o**__ose en__**o**__ugh for that.*_

"Good because you're ready too and I don't want to wait any longer." The masked man pulled his finger, he had managed to get three fingers to fit in Danny's hole, and helped Danny to sit back up. Once again he grabbed the lube and quickly coated his own and then Steve's cock liberally with lube.

"Do you think you can keep yourselves from coming without the leather straps?" Both Steve and Danny shook their heads. "Okay, then I'll remove them later. Now, lets get you up on that nice, hard cock."

The masked man helped Danny settle over Steve. Danny braced himself with his hands on Steve's chest and while the masked man held Steve's cock, Danny slowly lowered himself onto it. Both Danny and Steve whimpered when Steve's cock was fully sheathed in Danny. _God, he's so warm and tight. Love to feel him around my cock._

_*Feels so full with Steve's cock inside me. Gonna feel wonderful to finally ride him.*_

A moment later, Steve felt himself getting filled with the masked man's cock. The feeling made Steve thrust his hips, making both Danny and the masked man moan.

The masked man was the first to begin moving. Since he was still fully clothed, Steve could feel the zipper on the masked man's pants against his ass. _Feels good, kinda raspy, but good._ Now Danny began to ride Steve's cock, slowly at first but with increasing speed. The clamps on Danny's nipples swinged as he fucked himself on Steve's cock, sometimes catching in his shirt and pulling a little extra on his nipples. _*Gotta get myself a pair of those too.*_ Danny's hands had absently begun to play with Steve's nipples and when the masked man noticed how Steve reacted to this, he quickly removed Danny's gag.

"I want you to suck and bite and play with his nipples, make him come undone,**"** he whispered in Danny's ear and Danny eagerly did as told.

Danny leaned down and began to suck and nip on a nipple with his teeth while he pinched and rolled the other nipple with his hand. Steve arched his back and whimpered. He was shuddering and felt that he was already close to coming. Then the masked man found Steve's prostate. _Oh God, oh God, oh God__! Good, so good! _The masked man realized that he was hitting Steve's prostate and made sure to aim at it with every thrust.

"Please", Danny gasped and looked at the masked man over his shoulder. "I...want to...kiss him."

The masked man tried to smirk, but it looked more like a grimace. "Then go ahead. You'll...have to remove...the gag yourself..."

Danny quickly removed Steve's gag before leaning in and kissing him with a deep moan. The masked man leaned forward over Danny's back and began to kiss and nip at Danny's back. He also began to thrust harder into Steve, which in turn made Steve thrust harder into Danny.

Soon Danny and Steve were a whimpering, moaning mess, begging to be allowed to come.

"Please...need...come," Danny managed to gasp out. Steve just moaned, incapable of forming a sentence.

The masked man decided to take pity on them. After some fumbling he had a good grip around the leather straps around their cocks. He silently counted down from five before pulling off the leather straps. Danny came first, coming with a shout of "Steve!" all over Steve's chest. There was even some come on Steve's face and in his hair. Triggered by Danny's orgasm, Steve followed quickly with his own orgasm, emptying himself into Danny and clenching around the masked man's cock which in turn caused the masked man to come with a grunt.

They collapsed in a heap on the bed, panting. As their breathing evened out, Steve and Danny slipped into darkness.

TBC

_There's only one chapter left! The masked man's identity, and Steve's and Danny's weird behaviour will be explained. Please review! Because reviews feeds my bunnies :) and helps me get better at writing._


	3. Chapter 3

This story has been beta'd by BlueEyes444. Thank you SO much for the help!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them.

_Italics_ = Steve's thoughts

_*text* _= Danny's thoughts

_**Bold+Italics **_= The masked man's thoughts

**Relaxation Chapter 3**

Danny slowly regained consciousness. He blinked a couple of times and slowly realized where he was.

He was laying in Steve's bed and... yes, it was Steve who was curled up against Danny's back, still fast asleep.

_*He must be really tired if he's still asleep,* _Danny thought after glancing at the clock standing on the bedside table. Danny realized that both he and Steve was naked beneath the sheet.

Hearing a sound from the bathroom connected to the bedroom, Danny glanced over Steve and saw the formerly masked man standing there, looking at Danny and Steve. The man smiled when he realized that Danny was awake. He walked over to the bed and lifted the sheet before laying down. He gave Danny a quick kiss after he had settled down**.**

"Wanna wake him?" The man smiled at Danny, his green eyes glimmering with humor.

"Too late." Steve's voice was husky with sleep. He stretched, wrapped an arm around Danny and gave him a kiss before focusing on the man. "What are you doing here, Ace?"

"Well I was hoping to get some more sleep before leaving. You two really know how to tire a guy out." Steve opened his mouth to say something, but Ace continued before Steve could say anything.

"And if you mean how I could know that you would be home and wanting to play, well, you have to thank Danny for that."

"Really?" Steve looked at Danny, who had an impish grin on his face.

"Yeah, he called me yesterday and said that he would be needing some help with grounding you and making you relax."

"Guess I'll have to return the favour sometime." Steve grinned at Danny before giving him a deep, wet kiss. "Sometime when he's least expecting it."

"Yes, yes. That's all good and dandy, but can we go back to sleep now? It's been an exhausting week with little sleep."

Danny looked between Ace and Steve. They both nodded and all three of them settled in under the sheets, curled close together. Both Steve and Ace wrapped one of their arms around Danny, cocooning him between them.

_*Who knows, maybe we can play some more when we wake up later,*_ Danny thought before slipping back into sleep, nestled between the two Navy men.

The End (for now...)

_Thank you for reading and PLEASE review!_


End file.
